1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging circuit for charging a battery, and more particularly to a control circuit for charging by using a programmable power supplier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional approach has a programmable DC/DC converter (such as a buck converter or a buck/boost converter) equipped in the battery-side (close to the battery) for charging the battery. The input of this programmable DC/DC converter is coupled to the output of a power supplier via its output cable. The power supplier also comprises a DC/DC converter with a constant voltage output. The drawback of the traditional approach is low efficiency caused by the power losses of the two DC/DC converters. A buck converter or a buck/boost converter in the battery-side cause further power loss.